wei_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions/Dominion of the Under
The First of the Land The Temple of the Lost Sun q AAAAA The High Era A truly ancient civilization, it now lies in rubble and ruin under the mountains of the West. Thousands of years ago, they called themselves the Dominion of the Sun. They praised the shining celestial orb in the sky as a benevolent father to their people. During what the Dominion calls the High Era, they lived with few other races. The Sea Dragons of the Eastern Coast, the Golden Demons of the Northern Plains and the Oni of the Northern Mountains. The people of the Dominion lived in the Great Plains of the South. The Demons did not speak much, and much of their culture was a mystery to the people to the people of the Dominon. The golden armored people of the Northern Plains were revered as gods by the Dominion, holy warriors sent from the Sun to defend them against the violent Oni. The Dominion shared much trade and culture in the Sea Dragons' capital of Qin'Cao. Great and powerful craftsmen of both races worked together to unlock the secrets of intricate and potent enchantments and developed skills beyond anything seen since. It was truly a wondrous age. Then the Great Rupture happened, sending the lands of the Northeast reaching into the sky for hundreds of feet. Shortly after, the people of the Dominion entered into the War of the Setting Sun. The people of the Dominion, not having had much experience with war, did their best to train with their allies in the art of combat, and sent many soldiers against the Oni. After they entered the battle, the Covenant of the Sun was born. After many decades of battle, when the Covenant of the Sun was pushed back to a small valley in the Western Mountains, the master craftsmen of the Dominion began to working day and night to dig a city into the mountain behind them. They dug into the mountainside under their Temple of the Sun, to create a place that could be sealed off from the Oni horde forever. Then the time came, those who could not fight or those whose wisdom would be needed in the coming days were sent into the newly carved city under the mountain. The final battle between the Oni and the forces of the Sun lasted for nine days. It ended with the rupturing of the Three Great Pillars, which caused the entire face of the mountain to collapse upon the battlefield. This sealed the Dominion away from the sun forever. Sealed beneath the immense mountain, in a prison of their own creation, the people of the Dominion attempted to rebuild the society they once knew in the cavernous belly of the great mountain above. Numbering only a few thousand now, certain members of the survivors were chosen to keep traditions from the High Era. The Elder at the time decreed that there would always be an Elder, a Council, a Builder, a Soul Keeper and a Grandsmith. The golden fields of grain that the peoples of the Dominion were used to were replaced with large caverns filled with the dim phosphorescence of certain mosses and the water laden plants that grew in the river that runs through the darkness beneath the mountain. The Soul Keeper and the Builder found their first great task in the construction of a great crystal that would give these fields greater yield, so that the people of the Dominion may survive off of these plants alone. This was the last true Holy Soul to be forged by the people of the Dominion, the Soul of Perserverance. In the centuries that followed, the Dominion eventually lost their sight that had allowed them to gaze upon their holy sun, replaced by eyes that glowed red in the darkness of the cave city. Over many hundreds of years, the Builder and the Soul Keeper worked together to find the sacred Temple of the Sun. When they finally uncovered the entrance to their most holy ground, it was with the most horrifying consequences that the Builder and his workers did finally open it. Their new eyes, adjusted to the dim lights of the cave city, burned to a cinder when exposed to the beautiful shining lights of the Temple of the Light. Thus, the first Sunkeeper was made, and with his dying soul and the souls of all those blinded by the glory of the Temple that day, the Soul of Light was born. Later, other Builders would find ways to dig through the mountain and the rubble beyond to find the valley that the final battle of the War of the Rupture had taken place. Under the darkness of night, a Builder and his workers constructed a small doorway to the outside world, hiding it amongst the valley sides. However, upon their return the Elder and the Council used the power of their Seal to force the Builder and his workers to silence about the door and the world beyond.They had great fears that the world beyond still held the terrors of the Oni, and would not risk the lives of all so that only a few could venture blindly into the land beyond. This changed recently, as the newest Elder ordered the Council to open the door once again. A few short years after, a hulking man found the entrance to the cave city and stole many sacred things from the Dominion. After this, the Elder and the Council once again sealed the soor, decicing to wait until the younger races have matured before opening the door again.